Sicilian Defense
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Sicilian Defense * Episode Number: 19 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 8/11/2003 * English Air Date: 12/13/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Promotion Sophia * Next: Grand Stream Summary Following the appearance of Maestro Delphine Eraclea at Sophia's coronation ceremony, the Silvana heads for the Dragon's Fangs. There, it meets up with the Urbanus, and Sophia returns to the Silvana. The plan is for Silvana and Urbanus, the only two Alliance ships with Claudia Units that are not under Guild control, to ascend to the Grand Stream and capture Exile. They will use acoustic torpedoes to locate objects in the Grand Stream, and Wina Lightning will identify Exile by the sound of its engines using the recording provided by the Disith. They hope to have Exile under their control by the time the operation to liberate the Claudia Units of the Alliance fleet begins on the 13th of Tragos, giving them six days to complete the operation. Maestro Delphine orders the Claudia Unit recalled from a Disith Battle Ship delivering water to drought-stricken Norkia, causing it to crash. David Mad-thane sees this and departs Norkia to join the Alliance fleet in preparation for war against the Guild. At Horizon Cave, the musketeers and vanship pilots train for the Claudia Unit Capture Operation. Mullin Shetland bonds with Dunya Scheer. Dio is upset about the upcoming Covenant Day, when he will be forced to undergo the Rite of the Covenant. To cheer him up, Alvis decides to throw him a surprise birthday party, Silvana and Urbanus ascend to the Grand Stream and begin firing acoustic torpedos to locate Exile. Synopsis After Delphine’s ship leaves the coronation ceremony, the “Silvana” heads to the Dragon’s Fangs, where it finds the “Urbanus” flying under the imperial banner. Sophia proposes that, using the chart provided by Disith, the two ships search for “Exile” six days ahead of Covenant Day in the Grand Stream. Using acoustic torpedoes and acoustic echolocation, the “Silvana”‘s listening officer Wina Lightning will match “Exile” to its acoustic signature. Sophia reveals to Claus that Alvis is the key to turning “Exile” against the Guild, but vows to keep her safe. Alvis finds out about the Guild’s upcoming Birth Week and plans a birthday party for Dio, who does not wish to return to the Guild. At Norkia, Duke Mad-thane witnesses a Disith ship fall from the sky while delivering water to drought-stricken regions when Delphine recalls its Claudia unit. Meanwhile, Dunya and Mullin continue their training at Horizon Cave. As the “Silvana” and the “Urbanus” enter the Grand Stream, the first acoustic torpedo is launched. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Lady Mad-thane * Holly Mad-thane * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Dunya Scheer Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea * Cicada Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Dragon's Fangs ** Norkia ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Silvana * Urbanus * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claihm Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Vanships * Claudia Unit Trivia *The Sicilian Defence is a popular opening move in chess, allowing a player to counter the opponent’s initial advantage. Exile is seen as the weapon to counter the Guild’s military power. *In chess, the Sicilian Defense is a popular opening move by the black side. *When Urbanus fires an acoustic torpedo, a panel flips over to display ΛΑΥΝΧΗΕΔ ("LAUNCHED"). Below it, there are glowing screens which display phrases including οωερριδε ("override") and τορπεδο ονε αχτιωατε ("torpedo one activate"). Category:Episodes